


Touch

by Otomefeels



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cullen Fluff, F/M, Massage, Sweet Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otomefeels/pseuds/Otomefeels
Summary: Cullen get's a massage because he's earned one.





	Touch

Now, although she had offered to massage his back willingly, the sight of him beginning to strip his armor made her pause. They had kissed, but she had yet to see the commander in more casual attire, let alone naked above the waist. Her mouth went a bit dry when he unfastened his sword before removing his shirt.

She’d never seen a back like his. 

His muscles flexed as he rolled his shoulders, leaving Aya’s mind to come to a sudden stop. Her eyes trailed the scars scattered across his back, but she didn’t have time to wonder about their history before he turned around.

The sight was nothing less than amazing.

There was a faint line of red across his cheeks, but it could not compete with the fire blazing in hers. He squared his shoulders as he noticed how her gaze was lingering on his chest, and a faint, confident smile played on his lips when their eyes met. Aya was certain that she would disappear in his eyes one day, but it probably wouldn’t happen while he was standing in front of her with a bare chest.

‘’You alright?’’ Cullen asked with a chuckle.

Aya had to clear her throat before she could answer, ‘’Yes. Of course.’’

Ignoring the warmth in her cheeks, she moved closer to him, their eyes locked as if neither of them dared to look away from the other. No one had ever looked at her in the same way as he did. It was exciting and a bit overwhelming, leaving her heart beating quickly as she smiled at him.

‘’Now, Commander, I would suggest that you lie down,’’ she hummed, trying her best to sound alluring, and her efforts seemed to be working.

Cullen drew a quick breath as she spoke, but he didn’t stop smiling, even as it turned into a bashful one. She absolutely adored the man, especially his smile, and the ways he looked at her and reacted to her words only made her feelings that much more evident to herself. 

The Lion of the Inquisition did as he was told. Leaving his discarded clothes on the sofa, he removed his boots before he sat down on the edge of the bed. He gestured for her to come closer, and Aya did so without hesitation. His hands reached for hers as she came closer, using them to guide her in front of him on the bed. Once she stood between his knees, his arms moved around her while hers did the same around his neck. The way he looked at her caused her to chuckle and a red hue tinting her cheeks.

‘’What?’’ She asked with a shy smile. 

‘’Nothing,’’ he chuckled and drew her closer, ‘’just thinking about how lucky I am.’’

‘’You’re a sweet talker today,’’ she spoke while she let her fingers run through his hair, ‘’but if you still want that massage, you’re going to have to turn around.’’

His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before he moved. Aya stepped to the side as he turned and moved further in on the bed. She watched as he got comfortable, crossing his arms above his head as he lay on his stomach. Once he lay still, she joined him on the bed, straddling him and sitting down on the small of his back.

‘’Comfortable?’’ Cullen asked as she settled down.

‘’I was just about to ask you the same,’’ she laughed as she leaned forwards, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Before he could say anything else, her hands got to work on his shoulders, and he let out a long, drawn-out sigh instead. Aya laughed as the Commander of the Inquisition seemingly melted beneath her hands as she worked the tension out of his shoulders.

‘’Maker’s breath,’’ Cullen mumbled as her hands moved down his back.

‘’What’s that?’’ She teased, her hands sliding down his sides.

His muscles twitched as a shudder ran down his spine, and he drew a quick breath.

‘’Someone’s a little sensitive,’’ she chuckled.

‘’Only because it’s you,’’ he commented, causing another blush to creep into her cheeks.

She smiled to herself while her hands kept busy, focusing on the middle of his back. Just like she had thought, his muscles were rather tense, but, considering how hard he worked, she certainly didn’t mind helping him relax a little.

Evidently, what she was currently doing seemed to do just that.

Cullen hummed softly in appreciation once she reached his lower back. She moved a bit back, giving herself more access to the area that made him utter small sounds. Her pulse danced in her ears because of the sounds, and the interest of touching him elsewhere grew steadily. Then, her fingers pressed on a spot that made him moan.

Out of surprise, her hands paused as her pulse quickened, her thoughts quickly turning much more intimate. His breathing stilled and a blush reached the tip of his ears. The room was suddenly strikingly quiet, and Aya wasn’t sure what to do, but her mind quickly came to a conclusion; she wanted more. 

‘’Cullen,’’ She spoke, breaking the silence, ‘’I want to kiss you.’’

Truthfully, she hadn’t been prepared for how quickly he responded to her request. A heartbeat later, she was on her back with him on top of her. His breath hit her lips as he drew closer and their lips collided like they had been kept apart by force. His free hand ran up her side and followed her curves, all while her own was thrown around his neck, keeping him as close to her as she could.

Her blouse was pushed up, exposing her midriff as his hand wandered her skin. She moaned against his lips in response while her knees hugged his hips. Their breaths mingled as their lips kept meeting, each kiss more desperate than the last.

His hand moved down, grasping her thigh as his lips trailed down to her throat, completely overwhelming her senses. Just as her nails dug into his shoulders and his hand sought inwards, three loud knocks sounded from the door, effectively causing everything to come to a sudden halt.

‘’Inquisitor, I’m sorry to disturb you, but I finished the proposition you asked for earlier,’’ Josephine called from the other side.

Briefly, Cullen and Aya did nothing but stare at each other before sighing in unison. He drew back as she let her arms fall down beside her, releasing him from her still warm embrace.

‘’Thank you, Josephine. Is there a chance that I don’t have to review it right now?’’ Aya asked, raising her voice so she was certain that she could hear her.

‘’Ah, yes, of course. I’ll be at my desk.’’

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Aya watched as Cullen ran a hand through his hair before getting up. Quite obviously, she continued to watch him as he got dressed again. When he turned and their eyes met, the thrill of his lips pressing against hers ran through her system again.

‘’Would you… would you like to come by later? Tonight, I mean.’’ She asked as she stood up, moving closer to him.

‘’Yeah, that-um,’’ he cleared his throat, ‘’I would like that,’’ he smiled.


End file.
